


Ice Skating

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Daen teaches Cas to Ice Skate (Obi-wan's girl forever's friend sent this prompt)





	

Dean had learnt how to ice skate whilst he was at the home for boys for stealing food for Sammy. It was one of several things he learnt how to do in that time. So when Dean learnt that there was an ice rink not far from the Bunker he had to check it out. It wasn't his idea to teach Cas. It was actually Cas's idea.

"Come on Cas," Dean said. "It's easy."

"It certainly looks it," Cas said. "But I don't know if it actually will be. What is that human saying? Not as easy as it looks?"

Dean laughed. "You'll be right there, Cas," He said as he glided up to the angel. "Come on, I'm here to help you remember." Dean had practiced skating on several occasions before this, just to remind himself how to do it. "And you have that angelic balance of your's, right?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Dean," Cas said.

Dean laughed again. "Nevermind," He said. "Just slide one foot in front of the other."

"Slide," Cas said as he slid one foot in front of the other and Dean was skating backwards in front of him.

"That's great," Dean said and before long the pair were skating together, hand in hand.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Cas that fell over. It was Dean.

Cas had stopped and pulled Dean to a stop next to him. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's cheek. "Thank you Dean," He said. Now if Dean wasn't on skates he would have stumbled backwards, but he was on skates so he stumbled backwards, the skates slipped out from under him and he fell on his ass.


End file.
